


Dear Jenna, Father Christmas (and Ilbereth) - Remix

by marmota_b



Category: The Father Christmas Letters - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arm wrestling with the cubs wasn't the best idea. Letting them pack the chocolates was a worse idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jenna, Father Christmas (and Ilbereth) - Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3-Sentence Miscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077388) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> Remix of Syrena's [Three Sentence piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4077388/chapters/9182032).  
> I think the fact I'm doing this is giving away my identity, but I don't particularly care...

_Dear Jenna,_

_I am sorry to inform you there will be no chocolates this year. As you can probably guess from the different handwriting, this is not me writing, but my secretary, Ilbereth. (Hello! - Ilbereth)_

_This is, of course, all the bears' fault – although I must admit, this time I am partially complicit, because it did not come to my mind until it was too late that arm-wrestling with them would not be the best idea. Paksu and Valkotukka ended up scratching me so badly that I could not do any of the packing this year! (Do not worry – I am bandaged up properly, and my elves inform me I am healing just fine.)_

_So as that happened, the packing duties fell on NPB, and NPB did not think until it was too late that letting his nephews help with the chocolates would not be the best of ideas. By the time they were finished, you could not have told they were Polar Bears, they were so brown!_

_So, once again, my apologies. It is oranges this time, for everyone. I am hoping that despite this, it will still be a  
_

_Merry Christmas!_

_FC_

 

_P.S. I enclose a drawing of fun ways in which you can re-purpose orange rinds, such as for making little boats. - Ilbereth_

 


End file.
